1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular adjusting mechanism for use in a massage device of a massage machine that during the rotation of a screw, the screw may vertically displace along a bush and actuate a swing seat to axially rotate along a frame for adjusting the swing angle and increasing the support strength of upper and lower massage rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, TW Pat. No. 92211833 to Chen discloses “Massaging Device of Massaging Machine” including a rubbing mechanism and an angular adjusting mechanism, wherein a frame 11 includes front and rear rotary shafts 12, 13 disposed thereon, between which a holder 14 is couplingly disposed, wherein the front rotary shaft 12 includes a support 15 axially fixed thereon for affixing the rubber mechanism which contains a motor 21 for a driver secured on the rear end of the support 15, and the motor 21 urges a pulley set 22 to transmit a rubbing shank 23 which is pivotally provided at two ends thereof with inwardly eccentric swing arms 24, individually, each having upper and lower massage rollers 25, 26 defined at the front end thereof, and the angular adjusting mechanism involves a motor 31 for a driver, by which a pulley set 32 is driven, and the holder 14 contains an angular stem 33 axially mounted thereon, between the angular stem 33 and the pullet set 32 is defined with a worm and worm gear set, wherein a worm 34 is driven by the pulley set 32 and a worm gear 35 is fixed onto the angular stem 33 having a gear 36 disposed thereon, with which an arcuate rack 37 at the bottom of the support 15 are engaged, for actuating the support 15 to swing forward and rearward.
As shown in FIGS. 2-4, during adjusting the swing angle of the upper and lower massage rollers 25 and 26, the motor 31 may be controlled to drive the pulley set 32 to transmit the rotation of the worm 34 for actuating the rotation of the worm gear 35, such that the angular stem 33 and the gear 36 may be urged to rotate, and the gear 36 actuates the arcuate rack 37 to swing forward for actuating the support 15 to swing forward and rearward, therefore the support 15 actuates the upper and lower massage rollers 25 and 26 to cause a rearward swing, and the lower massage roller 26 extends forwardly for swinging at a proper angle, thus adjusting the swing angle of the upper and lower massage rollers 25, 26.
Referring to FIGS. 2-3, although the angular adjusting mechanism may adjust the swing angle of the upper and lower massage rollers 25 and 26, because the rubber mechanism is attached on the support 15 with which the gear 36 is engaged by way of the arcuate rack 37 and the angular stem 33, and the angular stem 33 is further engaged with the worm 34 by using the worm gear 35. In the operation of the respective components in turn, the angular adjusting mechanism makes use of the worm 34 to engage with the worm gear 35 for supporting the rubbing mechanism to stably operate and for positioning the swing of the upper and lower massage rollers 25 and 26, accordingly user may abut against the upper and lower massage rollers 25, 26, and the worm 34 and the worm gear 35 may provide the support strength. However, in the engagement status of the worm 34 and the worm gear 35, the engaging area is confined, resulting in the limitation of support strength. In addition, the angular adjusting mechanism applies the driver to urge the angular stem 33, the worm 34, the worm gear 35, the gear 36 and the arcuate rack 37, causing a complicated manufacturation and assembly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.